


עתיק כזמן

by Areola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One-Sided Gwen/Morgana, Unrequited, אנגסט
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: למורגן אין חברות בנות, רק חברים בנים
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Deserves A Collection





	עתיק כזמן

בקצה השדרה יש בית, הבית מוקף בגדר חיה, ובתוכו גר קוסם. מורגן בת השבע, שהתגנבה מעבר לגדר, יודעת ששמו מרלין וכי פגשה אותו פעם - כשהעולם עצמו היה צעיר יותר. מרלין עצמו העיף בה מבט, גלגל את עיניו, וברגע הבא, מצאה את עצמה בחזרה ברחוב, היכן שארתור סימן חצים על המדרכה ולוק כסס את ציפורניו בשעמום.

למורגן אין חברות בנות, רק חברים בנים. ארתור- שמחצית מבית הספר משתרכת אחריו בהערצה (אולי בשל כך הוא אוהב להתנצח עם מורגן), ולוק - הנאמן ככלבלב לה ולארתור. הבנות האחרות מביטות בה בקנאה: היא יפה מהן, חכמה מהן, ומיודדת עם שני הבנים הנאים ביותר בבית הספר. הן לא מדברות איתה.

לפעמים היא חולמת על נערה שחומה: שמה גוון והיא מסרקת את שערה של מורגן, מסייעת לה להתלבש ועוזרת לה לפשוט את בגדיה. החדר מלא בפרחים, וגוון מחייכת, מזמזמת לעצמה ומספרת למורגן על אירועי היום שחלף.

בגיל 15 היא שוכבת עם ארתור (מורגן סקרנית. ארתור מבלה את עיקר זמנו בשירותים עם עותק של פלייבוי). אחר כך היא שוכבת עם לוק (שמביט בה בעלבון). לבסוף הם מועדים, שלושתם, על הספה בביתו של ארתור, וללא מחשבה מיותרת (בסיוע תערובת מפוקפקת של וודקה זולה וקולה) מבצעים את זממם זה בזה.

שנה לאחר מכן מודיע ארתור שהוא מעדיף גברים. הם מוסיפים לשכב האחד עם השני, אלא שבמקום מורגן, ארתור מתגפף עם לוק. כשהיא נרדמת בזרועותיהם, מוסיפה מורגן לחלום על גוון: אצבעותיה כהות ואקזוטיות על עורה של מורגן, שיער מתולתל נמזג לשיער חלק.

בערב שלפני נסיעתם לקולג' (זו הייתה החלטה של ארתור. הוא רצה ללמוד היסטוריה של בריטניה ושפות עתיקות, ומבחינתו, היה זה מתפקידם להתלוות אליו), מועד ארתור לבית שבקצה השדרה. הוא מתקשר אליהם באוקספורד, שלושה ימים לאחר מכן, ומבלי להתנצל, מודיע שהוא ומרלין יגיעו תוך מספר ימים. מורגן מגלגלת את עיניה. סוף-כל-סוף.

היא פחות מאושרת כאשר, שנה וחצי לאחר מכן, מציג בפניה לוק את חברתו החדשה. "אני חושב שזה _זה_ ," סיפר לה ולארתור. "זאת האחת."

מורגן מחייכת, טופחת על שכמו ואז מנשקת אותו ארוכות לפרידה. מרלין, שתמיד נדמה להביט בהם בשעשוע, מחליף איתה מבט ארוך ואניגמטי. היא מהנהנת.

גוונדולין. גווינביר. _גוון_. משתלשלת מזרועו של לוק, משפילה מבט רך לארתור. מורגן מביטה בדמותה העגלגלת של גוון, ודמה קופא בעורקיה. היה עליה לדעת. ההיסטוריה לעולם חוזרת.

מרלין, מכונס בעצמו וכמעט-מבודח, ממתין לה עם ספל תה במעונות. הם יושבים בשתיקה זה לצד זו משך שעה ארוכה, וכאשר היא נרדמת, מרלין מרחיף שמיכה שתכסה אותה. מורגן יכולה לשמוע את ארתור ברקע, מתלונן על היום שהיה, ובמרחק, את שאגות הקרב ודמעותיה של מורגן אחרת, עתיקה כשם שהזמן עתיק, בוכה בעת שדעתה הולכת ונטרפת.


End file.
